In a pilot study of running (jogging) as a treatment for minor depression, we found running to be at least as effective for relief of depressive symptoms than either time-limited or time-unlimited psychotherapy. In the running treatment patients ran on a graduated schedule tailored to their level of fitness under the supervision of a nontherapist "trainer". Cost of this treatment is 1/4 that of psychotherapy. The primary objectives of the proposed research are to: 1) replicate this pilot study with an adequate sample size and with more than one "running therapist"; 2) begin to identify specific effective factors of running treatment by making comparisons with: a) time-limited 12 session psychotherapy; b) time-unlimited psychotherapy, (both supported by NIMH Grant #MH25546-04); c) combined psychotherapy and running; and d) meditation. This latter group is included to control for self-discipline, graded exposure to a new technique and close supervision aspects of running treatment. Patient selection will be based on: 1) minor-depressive disorder (Research Dignostic Criteria); 2) depression, social withdrawal or role inadequacy as an initial complaint; and 3) a depression score above the 60th percentile on the Symptom Checklist-90. These patients will be randomly assigned to treatment and therapists. Assessments will be made at weekly or bi-weekly intervals during active treatment and at monthly intervals for one year after treatment is completed, and will include the SCL-90, reratings of target problems and goals defined by patients and therapist, evaluations of interpersonal functioning and social adjustment, and (at the end of treatment) a blind clinical evaluation. The relationship of initial motivation and expectancy on outcome will be evaluated.